Hue Roles
Hue roles are roles specifically for the purpose of changing the colour of one's nickname in the High Court server. Hue roles, after having been ruled out in Release 1.8, were subsequently implemented in Release 2.0 thanks to the rewrite of the entire role system. As of Release 2.0.9, there are a total of 182 hue roles - 181 are available for members to select. Exclusive hue roles were added in Release 2.0.9, and renamed unique hue roles in Release 2.3; the term "exclusive" coming from the hue roles being limited for use only by the King and Archbishop. From Release 2.2.4, all members had access to exclusive hue roles through way of purchasing them thanks to the merit system; exclusive hue roles cost ten merit crystals each. As of Release 2.3, exclusive hue roles were renamed to unique hue roles and made available for all members to choose from freely. Unpigmented Hue Unpigmented is a hue role bestowed by default onto an individual who has not yet selected a hue role for himself. Unpigmented may not be kept or selected as a hue role. A member requesting Unpigmented will find themselves bestowed with Black instead. Selectable Hues 1 Maize.png|Maize 2 Cream.png|Cream 3 Antique.png|Antique 4 White.png|White 5 Moon.png|Moon 6 Ice.png|Ice 7 Orca.png|Orca 8 Platinum.png|Platinum 9 Silver.png|Silver 10 Dust.png|Dust 11 Grey.png|Grey 12 Smoke.png|Smoke 13 Gloom.png|Gloom 14 Lead.png|Lead 15 Shale.png|Shale 16 Flint.png|Flint 17 Charcoal.png|Charcoal 18 Coal.png|Coal 19 Oilslick.png|Oilslick 20 Black.png|Black 21 Obsidian.png|Obsidian 22 Eldritch.png|Eldritch 23 Midnight.png|Midnight 24 Shadow.png|Shadow 25 Blackberry.png|Blackberry 26 Mulberry.png|Mulberry 27 Plum.png|Plum 28 Wisteria.png|Wisteria 29 Thistle.png|Thistle 30 Fog.png|Fog 31 Mist.png|Mist 32 Lavender.png|Lavender 33 Heather.png|Heather 34 Purple.png|Purple 35 Orchid.png|Orchid 36 Amethyst.png|Amethyst 37 Nightshade.png|Nightshade 38 Violet.png|Violet 39 Grape.png|Grape 40 Royal.png|Royal 41 Eggplant.png|Eggplant 42 Iris.png|Iris 43 Storm.png|Storm 44 Twilight.png|Twilight 45 Indigo.png|Indigo 46 Sapphire.png|Sapphire 47 Navy.png|Navy 48 Cobalt.png|Cobalt 49 Ultramarine.png|Ultramarine 50 Blue.png|Blue 51 Periwinkle.png|Periwinkle 52 Lapis.png|Lapis 53 Splash.png|Splash 54 Cornflower.png|Cornflower 55 Sky.png|Sky 56 Stonewash.png|Stonewash 57 Overcast.png|Overcast 58 Steel.png|Steel 59 Denim.png|Denim 60 Abyss.png|Abyss 61 Phthalo.png|Phthalo 62 Azure.png|Azure 63 Caribbean.png|Caribbean 64 Teal.png|Teal 65 Cerulean.png|Cerulean 66 Cyan.png|Cyan 67 Robin.png|Robin 68 Aqua.png|Aqua 69 Turquoise.png|Turquoise 70 Spruce.png|Spruce 71 Pistachio.png|Pistachio 72 Seafoam.png|Seafoam 73 Mint.png|Mint 74 Jade.png|Jade 75 Spearmint.png|Spearmint 76 Thicket.png|Thicket 77 Peacock.png|Peacock 78 Emerald.png|Emerald 79 Shamrock.png|Shamrock 80 Jungle.png|Jungle 81 Hunter.png|Hunter 82 Forest.png|Forest 83 Camo.png|Camo 84 Algae.png|Algae 85 Swamp.png|Swamp 86 Avocado.png|Avocado 87 Green.png|Green 88 Fern.png|Fern 89 Mantis.png|Mantis 90 Pear.png|Pear 91 Leaf.png|Leaf 92 Radioactive.png|Radioactive 93 Honeydew.png|Honeydew 94 Peridot.png|Peridot 95 Chartreuse.png|Chartreuse 96 Spring.png|Spring 97 Crocodile.png|Crocodile 98 Olive.png|Olive 99 Murk.png|Murk 100 Moss.png|Moss 101 Goldenrod.png|Goldenrod 102 Amber.png|Amber 103 Honey.png|Honey 104 Lemon.png|Lemon 105 Yellow.png|Yellow 106 Grapefruit.png|Grapefruit 107 Banana.png|Banana 108 Sanddollar.png|Sanddollar 109 Flaxen.png|Flaxen 110 Ivory.png|Ivory 111 Buttercup.png|Buttercup 112 Gold.png|Gold 113 Metals.png|Metals 114 Marigold.png|Marigold 115 Sunshine.png|Sunshine 116 Saffron.png|Saffron 117 Sunset.png|Sunset 118 Peach.png|Peach 119 Cantaloupe.png|Cantaloupe 120 Orange.png|Orange 121 Bronze.png|Bronze 122 Terracotta.png|Terracotta 123 Carrot.png|Carrot 124 Fire.png|Fire 125 Pumpkin.png|Pumpkin 126 Tangerine.png|Tangerine 127 Cinnamon.png|Cinnamon 128 Caramel.png|Caramel 129 Sand.png|Sand 130 Tan.png|Tan 131 Beige.png|Beige 132 Stone.png|Stone 133 Taupe.png|Taupe 134 Slate.png|Slate 135 Driftwood.png|Driftwood 136 Latte.png|Latte 137 Dirt.png|Dirt 138 Clay.png|Clay 139 Sable.png|Sable 140 Umber.png|Umber 141 Soil.png|Soil 142 Hickory.png|Hickory 143 Tarnish.png|Tarnish 144 Ginger.png|Ginger 145 Brown.png|Brown 146 Chocolate.png|Chocolate 147 Auburn.png|Auburn 148 Copper.png|Copper 149 Rust.png|Rust 150 Tomato.png|Tomato 151 Vermilion.png|Vermilion 152 Ruby.png|Ruby 153 Cherry.png|Cherry 154 Crimson.png|Crimson 155 Garnet.png|Garnet 156 Sanguine.png|Sanguine 157 Blood.png|Blood 158 Maroon.png|Maroon 159 Berry.png|Berry 160 Red.png|Red 161 Strawberry.png|Strawberry 162 Cerise.png|Cerise 163 Carmine.png|Carmine 164 Brick.png|Brick 165 Coral.png|Coral 166 Blush.png|Blush 167 Cottoncandy.png|Cottoncandy 168 Watermelon.png|Watermelon 169 Magenta.png|Magenta 170 Fuschia.png|Fuschia 171 Raspberry.png|Raspberry 172 Wine.png|Wine 173 Mauve.png|Mauve 174 Pink.png|Pink 175 Bubblegum.png|Bubblegum 176 Rose.png|Rose 177 Pearl.png|Pearl Unique Hues 178X Empress.png|Empress 179X Ingui.png|Ingui 180X Daldal.png|Daldal 181X Mode.png|Mode Hue Collections The following are a number of themed hue collections to offer some inspiration if the large grid of selectable hues is too imposing. Trivia *The initial one-hundred and seventy-seven hue roles as of Release 2.0.4, with the exception of Unpigmented, are taken from the game Flight Rising. * Amethyst was originally implemented with the HEX code #993DB1. The hue was later fixed in Release 2.0.4 with the correct HEX code #993BD1. The incorrect hue (#993DB1) was then re-implemented in Release 2.0.9 as a unique hue role, now named Empress in reference to the custom set of Empress furniture of a similar colour theme designed for Habbo Hotel by Cynerice in 2018. *Shamrock was a hue originally intended to be released accompanying all other hues in Release 2.0, but was mistakenly forgotten. It was implemented in Release 2.0.4. *Unpigmented is especially designed with the HEX code #2F3136 to blend in perfectly with the background colour of the server's member list with Discord's Dark theme - the best theme. *The unique hue roles Ingui and Daldal are references to the hair colours of the characters Ingui Yoon and Daldal Choi, respectively, from the online webtoon Girls of the Wild's. The unique hue role Mode is also a reference to the default aqua colour of Habbo Hotel's Mode furniture line. Category:Server Category:Roles Category:History